A little help from his first mate
by BlackNightmareDragon
Summary: Foxy's been having trouble with the others again. Luckily his first mate is there to help. My first FNAF fanfic, featuring my OC Rover.


**A/N, This is my first FNAF fanfic. Rover belongs to me, Foxy and the others belong to the creator of FNAF, Scott Cawthorn.**

**...**

Rover sighed as he watched his captain and friend try to hide from the others. Each tear or injury on his body had been cause of neglect, or the other three. The rabbit and the chicken seemed to do most of the work.

The dog in question was about the same height as the others, with dark brown fur that was torn in patches. His fur wasn't Freddy-coloured, more of a chocolate brown. He had tufty brown ears and a shaggy tail. There was a substantial tear in his left shoulder, revealing the mechanics beneath it. He had an eyepatch on, much like his captain, but no hook. He was originally designed to be Foxy's first mate, as Freddy had a crew as well, it would seem unfair to let the fox be alone in the cove.

Since the Bite of '87, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica hadn't been... the _nicest _to Foxy. After the incident, profits coming into the pizzeria had dropped and remained low, with the occasional exception of a party bringing ratings back up a little. After all, what parent would continue to risk their child's safety?

Foxy's eyes darted back and forth across the dark room. At the moment Chica was in the bathroom, and Bonnie in the supply closet, leaving only Freddy on stage. The fox kept looking back at the bear. After all, he had fun moving around when others weren't looking. Rover kept out of view behind the curtains, unseen by the cameras. He didn't want to put himself directly in the firing line of anyone. Foxy was pretty nervous, keeping still.

_Ever since '87, this has been going on..._

The dog shook his head as he spotted the familiar movement of the security camera lens, meaning someone was watching them. The fox seemed to tense up. Each time the camera flickered off of him, he would inch forward. Even though he was out of view, Rover knew his friend would be visible. He growled a little in the back of his throat, balling his paws into fists.

As the camera switched, Foxy made a run for it. He wanted to get away from the others as fast as he could. Rover quickly followed.

_If they try anything, so help me they'll be picking pizza out of their systems for a MONTH!_

The fox animatronic ran into the small room at the end of the hall, and screeched. There was a human man in there, of all things. The man seemed to turn white and collapse in his chair.

The dog quickly darted into the room, shutting both doors manually as to conserve what little power had not been used by the human. He quickly made sure no-one else was around, as Chica had an irritating habit of appearing at the window.

Foxy growled, tearing down a poster of Freddy from the Wall and screwing it up into a ball, tossing it into a corner. Rover laid a paw on his shoulder.

The captain looked at his first mate. "'M sorry I got ya into this mess," he said quietly.

Rover shook his head firmly. "Hey, ya know it wasn't yer fault, and those folks know it too, they're jus' too proud ter realise it," he said, giving his friend's shoulder a squeeze. He sighed as memories of before '87 flashed back to him, when all the animatronics seemed to get along. Those days were long gone. Now it was a case of the dog doing his best to try and get the others to leave his friend alone, leading to multiple injuries on both sides.

"But if I had jus' kept me trap shut, they wouldn' be doin' this," the fox sighed, leaning against the desk. "I don' know why I did it, it's not like I killed 'em, I heard others sayin' 'e lived. Me an' me big jaw," he put his chin in his paws.

Rover sighed and sat next to him, patting his back. "It ain' easy, hasn't been since then, an' Freddy an' the others don't make it any better. I promise it'll get easier, ya hear?"

Foxy looked at him, smiling a little. "Thanks matey, I'm glad I got yer,"

Rover grinned. "Anytime," He stood up. "C'mon, let's get back to the cove,"

The fox nodded and got up too, heading out and walking back down the hall. After all, 6am was approaching, and employees would start arriving soon, so they'd better get going.

Rover took another look at the unconscious security guard. He shifted him so the human man was lying on his desk, before leaving the room, making sure the others wouldn't try to get at him while he was gone.

Foxy took his place in the cove, Rover right behind him, still out of view to anyone who may come in. As the key was turned in the lock of the doors, he leant forward and whispered in Foxy's ear.

"I'm right 'ere, ya need me jus' ask," he said quietly, before leaning back and drooping his head, keeping up the charade of a lifeless exoskeleton.


End file.
